Satisfaction
by lenceilin
Summary: Guy is determined not to go along with the Sheriff's little games. Set between 'Let The Games Commence' and 'Do You Love Me'. Could be Sheriff/Gisbourne if you look at it sideways.


**Satisfaction**

**Disclaimer:** Robin Hood belongs to the BBC. Don't own it and not making any money from this.

Big thank you and hugs to The Blue Raven for betaing.

**Set after 'Let The Games Commence' and before 'Do You Love Me?'**

'Did you miss me, hmm? Gisbourne?'

The Sheriff's voice had changed from matter-of-fact to husky in under a second. Again. Watching him prowl his quarters from the corner of his eye, Gisbourne sighed and drew himself up. He was taller than the other man. If Sheriffs were chosen by _height, _he would have all the power.

A month ago he might have simply asked the older man 'What is it you want?' as he _never _did husky and seductive unless he wanted a particularly dirty job doing, but now - no.

No. He was not going to play along with the Sheriff's little games. Ever again.

Unfortunately, that didn't look like it was going to be easy.

'Now now, Gisbourne,' the Sheriff murmured, and now he was closer. Disturbingly so. 'Now you're being rude. Shall I ask again? Did. You... ' He tapped the other man's nose lightly with one sharp fingernail. '... Miss. Me?'

'I missed your unique take on things,' Guy said grudgingly.

'Ironic, that,' the Sheriff mused. 'I mean, taking things is what I like to think - ' He chuckled. ' - I do best. And I have _you, _God help me, to accomplish that.'

You could just never tell with him. It might have been a calculated insult, or possibly he didn't even realise he was being rude.

Seemed to be the latter, this time. Or maybe he was so used to getting away with insulting his henchman that he did not expect Gisbourne to reply.

In any case, he didn't give him the chance.

'Was Prince John good to you?' the Sheriff asked abruptly. Maybe the whole conversation had been planned. Guy didn't know. He couldn't concentrate - the older man was, despite his best efforts, making him distinctly uncomfortable. Dammit, he'd sworn that would never happen again!

'I would appreciate it if you moved,' Gisbourne said stiffly, 'away from me. In answer to your question, yes. The Prince was good indeed. I can see why you like him.'

'I haven't seen him for a long time,' the other man admitted.

And now he had the upper hand. 'He's looking forward to seeing you,' Guy told him. 'To... see you in your role as Sheriff, first-hand.'

_That _caught him out. He may be king of melodramatics and so a bloody good actor, but the Sheriff was struck by this news and he couldn't quite hide it. _Go on, ask some more. Ask away. You aren't the only one who can play little mind games._

'What about Hood?' Ah. Of course, he wasn't going to get sucked into anyone else's games. The older man wasn't stupid. He changed the subject.

'What about him?' Gisbourne demanded.

The Sheriff spoke slowly and patiently. 'What did our mutual friend Prince John have to say about him, hmm?'

'As I believe I've said,' Gisbourne said equally clearly, 'He has ordered me to kill him.'

'Well, now. _I've _ordered you to do that enough times.'

'You have not given me the means,' Guy replied bluntly. 'That suit of armour? Do you even remember that? That was still me. On my own. One man - '

'Against one man.'

'Who is said to have almost supernatural powers of trickery and persuasion. As you yourself have experienced, _sir.' _Guy struggled not to let his frustration show. 'Not to mention archery. And a "loyal" gang,' he added bitterly.

The Sheriff chewed his lip. 'And you're worried you don't match up to Hood?'

_Damn, he was good! _A muscle tightened in Guy's jaw.

'I've made it my goal to see him dead. Preferably I would kill him in a duel to the death, but watching him helpless then ending his miserable little life with one blow - '

'Ah, Gisbourne...' The Sheriff sighed. 'See, this is where you go wrong. Have you ever wondered just _why _we have not caught Hood permanently? We've caught him more times than I like to remember, but every time, every time, he's _escaped!' _The word was shouted viciously into the air. Gisbourne felt rather pleased with himself for not flinching. And why would he? The other man loved the sound of his own voice, and a good shout at his partner in crime often seemed to make him happy.

'But - ' And now he was back to soft and smooth. _This _voice worried Guy more. ' - why would you end his miserable life with one blow when you could drag it out? Perhaps literally. Drag him through the streets of Nottingham with his band of dirty beggars watching. Wouldn't it be more satisfying, Gisbourne, to have him helpless and then bring him to the edge of death, many times over? Far more satisfying, I would've said, than just one good, hard thrust, burying your sword to its hilt in that invitingly warm and alive flesh, watching his powerful body spasm and struggle in response to your efforts. Of course, maybe you just _enjoy _that sort of thing, Guy... ?'

_Do not get sucked in. I cannot allow that to happen again! _

'To get him helpless, sir,' Gisbourne continued ruthlessly, 'I need men. Horses. Dogs. Lions!You have not provided me with them, and when you have they have been incompetent. Prince John was very good to me in that respect.'

'Incompetent?' The Sheriff considered. 'Oh, you wound me, Gisbourne. It has been said that an army is only as good as its leader, or something of the kind - so what does that say to you? Hmm? I know what it says to me. You are that leader, by the way. In case you were wondering...'

He'd been caught in a trap like an animal. The black-haired man exhaled, refusing to give him what he wanted.

The older man smirked.

'I love it when you go all moody and silent on me.'

'There is one other thing the prince suggested,' Guy said suddenly, recalling. This could be his chance to reclaim the conversation. 'Concerning both of us...'

'Hmm? What's that? Oh, I know I said silent and moody are traits I prize in a man, Gisbourne... ' when he did not reply, 'But - '

'I would prefer it if you did not refer to me as Gisbourne,' Guy stated simply.

'Oh?' The Sheriff was delighted. 'What d'you want me to call you then, hmm? Incompetence is already your middle name, surely you don't want me to make it your first one, too?'

Guy smiled slightly. Turning down the chance to rise to it.

'To be honest with you,' he told the older man, 'I would like you to refer to me as - Sheriff.'

You could have heard a tooth crack.

And that night, Gisbourne went to bed satisfied.

FINIS

Thanks for reading. Big hugs from whichever RH character takes your fancy for reviewers ;)


End file.
